The In Between
by XxScarlettPrincessxX
Summary: Nessie has just started high school when a mysterious stranger from her past arrives with a dangerous proposition that threatens her relationship with Jacob. Read and review diff from other Nessie stories!
1. Porsches and mother daughter moments

To most it is a comforting thought to be considered unique and one of a kind, something special. Special is never how I would describe my situation. To live between two worlds yet never belong fully to one is a burden which I carried since birth. To be one of a kind is one thing, to be the only one of your species is something I would not wish on anyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nessie! The Porshe is running and I saw detention if you're not down the stairs in three minutes."

Alice had jumped excitedly into my room and was now throwing different items of clothing at me as I stood still in my dressing ground. Her gold eyes bore at me puzzling at my thoughtful expression.

"What's up kid? I know you don't move as fast as us but I swear Emmett is quicker than this!"

A disgruntled "Hey!" could be heard from downstairs. Before I could respond Alice's eyes grew quiet and she quickly hopped out of the room without explanation. I'd just finished zipping my faded denim jeans (which I had crept under Alice's nose) when my mother walked in. Tall and beautiful she made everyone around her (even sometimes Rosalie when she was being honest) take a little hit at their self esteem. Her skin ageless, her features perfected she sat down on my bed quietly waiting for me to spill. This was our usual way, even though dad could hear what I was thinking Bella didn't need his help. This was one of the many footfalls of a vampire family. Sure my own abilities made up for it but still, to have your mother look barely a year older than you was something any adolescent could do without.

"It's not as bad as you think you know. Starting school and everything, it'll be easier the next time around, I promise."

I sat down on my quilted bed and Bella slung an arm around my shoulders. She brushed a bronze tendril from my forehead and lifted her gaze to me.

"I know it's hard for you sweetheart, but just think how many other seven year olds get to start high school? You could still be swinging from the monkey bars?"

I had to laugh at this. Although my aging had basically hit its peak, it still amused the family how old and mature I was for my age. I guess one of the positives was that I missed the whole primary school stage of my life. I was growing too quickly at the time to be enrolled in school for any length of time and besides I was reading and communicating (the normal way) before my first birthday. Primary school, as dad put it, would only bring out the "mischief" in me. A lump rose in my throat, the largest obstacle still lay ahead of me. Bella examined my expression and realised what was really on my mind.

"Oh! Honey, I don't think you'll attack anyone, you've been exposed to Charlie and Jacob for years, you won't have a problem. And all the times Alice dragged us shopping? Those crowded malls? We all have to maintain our control."

She was too perceptive for her own good sometimes.

"Yeah but mom, Anchorage people may be different, we haven't lived here that long."

It was true our move to Alaska had only incurred a few months ago. Carlisle felt the need to move necessary because as much as we loved Forks, Carlisle was too suspicious at work and all of the Cullen kids but me had graduated, even Jacob. The move had been hardest on him. He had to leave his pack and family behind. The only positive for Jacob was that he got to leave his house. After Billy had died of cancer a year ago, Jacob's home had become more like a prison. While we lived in Forks he refused to come live with us, despite my offer. He felt he owed it to Billy, even though it tortured him to walk by his father's empty room each day. It was only when we decided to move that he was forced to move with us. The positive of Jacob imprinting on me was that he would follow me to the ends of the earth, as I would for him although I was given choice in the matter. He fitted me perfectly, although at first a big brother figure, our relationship developed as we, well I got older and began to see him as more than Jacob.

"Renesmee"

Mom snapped me back to reality.

"We really need to go hon, but remember we're going to be with you the whole time."

I groaned.

"Mooomm!"

"Well not the whole, time I mean we'll be in an older grade, but we'll see you at lunch and you can come to me or your dad anytime you need."

I groaned, as much as I loved my parents dearly it was sometimes a little daggy to be hanging out with your mom even if no one knew you were related. Bella smiled. She then wrapped her arms around me tightly before I yelped at her.

"Ok, ok I get it no smothering!"

"Yeah I thought I was the only one who got to do that now."

Jacob was leaning against my doorway, his smell less repulsive after the intolerance I had built over our years together. Still, the wet dog smell was one thing I could live without. Bella let out a frustrated growl in the back of her throat.

"For goodness sake's Jacob! Mother, daughter moment in progress! You never did have a sense for timing."

They looked at each other with mock ferocity but both knew the true natures of their hearts. Thankfully my mother and my boyfriend were the best of friends, so I avoided the meet the parents scenario. Well my dad and Jacob still growled at each other on occasion, although I couldn't fathom why. The rest of the family, besides their cheap puppy cracks, had accepted Jacob in the best way that they could. Rosalie and Jacob were always up for a good exchange of banter. But for some unexplained reason my father and Jacob disliked each other. My parents had explained very little of my mom's life before she changed as it was still foggy to her. I'd always felt like there was a piece I was missing.

"Nessie!"

Both Jacob and Bella were staring at me now. I blushed, a feature both my father and Jacob approved of greatly. Alice called from downstairs.

"Congratulations you guys detention on Nessie's first day! So much for a perfect record."

Jacob, Bella and I had all moved downstairs by this point and were watching Alice flit across the room, much to the amusement of Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet and my dad who all wore amused expressions across their devastatingly beautiful features. Emmett saw me approach and picked me up lightly and carried me to the car followed by the procession of vampires.

"With Edward you stood a chance of staying straight, but with Bella as your mom, you never had a chance squirt."

He whispered into my ear as he dropped me ungracefully next to the Porsche.

"I heard that!"

Bella smacked Emmett across the head as she climbed into the front seat of the Porsche. Esme came running out from the house just as I was about to climb in. I didn't know any other grandmothers that looked like that in heels. She ran at me and encased me in her icy hug.

"Carlisle wanted to wish you luck but he picked up an early shift at the hospital this morning. I would have woken you but you're such a sleepy head."

"That's ok Esme, he said good luck last night before I went to bed."

She kissed my forehead before crossing the yard to her shiny Mercedes and driving off to her interior design office. Her thirst was now controlled enough, thanks in large part to her exposure of me, that she was ready to start doing what she loved.

Jacob shook his long black hair at me and shoved me into the backseat of the Porsche alongside Rosalie.

"Aww does the mutt have to ride with us? Now I'm going to be stinking like dog all day!"

Jacob glared at Rosalie across me.

"Bite me blondie."

"Gladly puppy."

I smirked and pushed their heads back to their headrests.

"Quiet children, don't distract the driver."

The whole car burst into laughter, the irony of the statement not lost on them. Alice turned the ignition on and I heaved in a deep breath, something that my physical capabilities required me to do. I let it all out in one long breath trying to clear my head for the first of many stresses. Jacob's nose nuzzled my cheek and his warm hand blazed in mine. My eyes wandered over to him and his cheeky grin numbed my worries reminding me what I had, even though I was the in between.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hey guys this is my first time with the Twilight category so please don't flame me! It was just an idea I thought of so decided to write it down and post it to see what you guys thought! **_**Constructive **_**criticism is always greatly appreciated and any other comments and reviews I love to hear the responses to my stories. I do have a few more chapters planned but may not post them if there isn't interest in the story, so yeah hope you enjoy. **

**Even though no one's read it yet would like to thank ALL Twilight writers you guys gave me the motivation to write this**

**Luvs **

**XxScarlettPrincessxX**


	2. Teachers, pianos and unexpected guests

"Jacob! You're too big to register in Nessie's grade so let it go!"

My mother and Jacob were arguing quietly as we waited in line at the reception office. I shook my head at Jacob.

"Jake, I'll be fine I don't need you to protect me in homeroom."

I slid a hand onto Jacob's chest and I could feel his heart beat wildly under my touch. His lopsided grin emerged as he placed a big hand on my waist pulling me closer to him. His warm breath hit my face like a fan, I resisted the urge to wrinkle my nose at the smell.

"I know, it's just well I hate being away from you for so long. It makes me anxious."

I leaned in and crushed my ice lips against his warm ones. His hand then moved to my hair pulling my face closer to his. I heard a low growl and pulled back from his strong grip. My dad was standing with mom, Bella's hand placed on his chest in an attempt to hold him back. Jake stuck his hand in his hair and looked sheepish, my face turned the same colour as my hair. Edward was still glaring at Jake. I put my hands on my hips.

"Dad! Don't even! You and mom do it at home all the time! You think I want to have watch my parents make out on a regular basis?? You could scar me for life."

Bella smiled and Edward relaxed his pose a little.

"Well we're older than you."

"You don't act it! Or look it by the way."

Bella just shook her head and placed her hands on either side of Edward's face. She closed her eyes and I could tell she was letting down her shield to show dad something. His facial expression changed completely to one of pure joy. Bella then took Edward's hand and winked at him moving up in the line. Jake's arms were still secured tightly around me and I shuddered at the thought of what my mom offered my dad.

"Gross!"

We all quickly grabbed our schedules and compared. I looked dismally at Jake's schedule knowing we only had lunch together. At least he was living with us now so I had him all to myself at home. Alice and Emmet were in the same grade as me this year. Emmett insisted that he wanted to show the "squirt" the ropes. When Alice heard about it she saw that it was only a matter of time before Emmett got one of us expelled, so she insisted that she join us in the lower grade. Jasper and Rosalie were not so happy about the arrangements.

I glanced around at my schedule looking at the classes I'd been assigned. Calculus, Physics, Chemistry, English, PE and Music. I looked over at my father who was mysteriously absorbed in his own schedule. Figures. He's just very lucky I gained his talent for music and that I'd already completed my various Science degrees via distance education. Still, you think he'd let up and let me relax for my first year!

Alice bounded over to me schedule waving in her hand. She quickly grabbed mine and scanned the two pages for the briefest of moments.

"Yay! We have Calculus PE and English together! I think Emmett may be in your Chemistry class as well as English with us."

Alice flitted back over to an over anxious Jasper.

"Hyper pixie."

Jacob's arms found their way around my waist and I nestled into his warm skin.

"Be nice to Alice Jake, she takes me shopping, something other members of this family are opposed to..."

"But, she won't look after you like I will, she doesn't know what you need."

I turned to face him and placed his face between my cool hands.

"There will never ever be anyone like you Jacob Black, but it'll be good for me not to be spoiled by you all the time. You know that independence thing I've read so much about?"

His face fell and I tilted his chin towards mine with my pale porcelain hand.

"Nothing will change, you just have to trust me remember? There's a reason you imprinted on me, let's just trust that ok?"

I quickly kissed him on the nose and trotted over to Alice who was waiting for me so that we could go to Calculus together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The small maths classroom was crowded and stuffy. Of course dad had insisted that we attend the best private school that Anchorage had to offer, for my first time around anyway. The whole school was set in an old Victorian style and the brick walls felt more like a prison than the spacious glass ones of our home. Our new house was much like the old one in Forks, only bigger to accommodate all our extra residents. As I walked in to the stuffy classroom the smell of blood hit my nose and burned my throat. Alice squeezed my hand and dragged me to two seats situated at the back of the classroom. The balding teacher walked in and introduced himself. He then quickly copied down a function and began explaining the correct method to obtain a derivative. My mind soon zoned out. I'd forgotten that these kids had just made it out of middle school and were new to this. Alice looked over at me, the same bored expression written on her face. She was doodling something on her notebook and she turned it to me. A sketch of the most elegant wedding dress was pictured and I ran a finger across the intricate artwork that had taken just minutes.

"Oh Alice it's beautiful. Whose it for?"

She quickly grabbed the sketch and continued aimlessly adding detail, avoiding my question.

"Alice? Who is that dress for?"

She didn't even look up at me.

"No one. It's just something I thought up."

A shocked expression came across my face.

"Alice you didn't _see _me in this wedding dress did you?"

She continued sketching.

"You did!"

My voice had now elevated from our low whispers until all the class was staring at me. The teacher stood tapping his foot.

"Miss Cullen, would you care to share with the rest of the class?"

I stumbled, my lying techniques were still not as acute as the rest of my family.

"Oh uh, well I just realised that Alice derived the inverse function instead of the equation and she insisted that she didn't."

I could feel the stupidity in my words, lying was never my strong suit.

"A quiet reminder is far more suitable Miss Cullen, please contain yourself."

The other kids snickered at me and I cowered behind my curtain of bronze hair. Alice let out a small tinkling laugh.

"You're too much like your mother Nessie."

The class ended, I said goodbye to Alice and I stumbled off to Music. This whole school experience was totally foreign to me; at least I would find my sanctuary in music class. My fingertips tingled at the thought of cool piano keys under my fingertips. I walked along the hall and could feel the eyes of the other students on me. I tightened my grip on my books and once again let my waist long hair cover my face. Walking into the elegant long music room I realised I was far too early, I'd have to make sure I controlled my human pace a little better. The room was completely empty and I was tempted to walk back out and try and catch Jacob before his next class. But there in the corner stood the most beautiful piano forte. Its keys called to me, inviting me. I looked around and moved swiftly to the bench. My fingers touched the keys gently letting out the soft bell sound I was so fond of. I had no control over my fingers then. They moved quickly and nimbly across the keys, finding a sweet familiar tune that many times I'd heard my father play for my mother. I'd added my own twist to it over the years, tweaking it to suit me better. I was interrupted when an unfamiliar scent drifted to the doorway. My nose inhaled the strange scent but couldn't identify it although there was a certain element in it that I swear I knew. I wasn't werewolf, but neither was it completely human. I turned on my bench to stare at the beautiful chocolate skinned boy with teak eyes that now stood a few feet from me. His velvet voice drifted towards me.

" Oh, don't stop Renesmee , it was a lovely tune."

I was a little taken aback. I searched my memory, how did he know my name? My eyes finally rested on a distant memory, one from my infancy. A large football field, black cloaked vampires stood waiting to attack, a dark skinned stranger with the most mesmerising teak eyes. I stretched out my hand and he moved forward so his cheek was in my hand. I showed him the image in the field and his face pulled away and nodded.

"Nahuel."

I almost fell off my stool.

"I thought you'd take after your father, but it seems you've inherited your mother's beauty and vitality."

"What are you doing here?"

I'd now taken to standing trying to keep my eyes away from his.

"It's complicated. I'd like a chance to explain if that's all right, I can just smell those human entering and it's not the sort of conversation I'd like them to be privy to. Could I speak with you in private?"

"But class is about to start?"

"By the sounds of it you don't need the introduction to music, it won't take long, I'd just like to talk to you, I've waited a long time."

I stood there wrestling with the idea. On the one hand there were so many things I could ask him, all the feelings and experiences that I couldn't share with even the closest of my family. On the other hand, skipping class on my first day? There would be repercussions. But he was right, I certainly didn't need the class and I was meant to try and make friends, right? I smiled at him. He grabbed my hand and at a much faster speed led me out into the hallway and out of the school building.

Our school was surrounded by a vastness of forest, one of the benefits of a snobby private school. We walked a little way into the foliage. I thought I should be a little nervous, being alone with this stranger from my past but it felt comfortable and I was so eager to talk to him. After that one day with the Volturi we hadn't seen Nahuel or his aunt Huilen and we let them be. At the time I didn't realise the value of a conversation with him, neither did I have the motivation.

"I'm guessing you didn't apply to Smithfield Prep for its rigorous curriculum?"

A smile tweaked at the corners of his mouth.

"I guess with vampires there are no such things as coincidences?"

I grinned and shook my head. He opened his mouth to speak but his eyes suddenly became alert and he inclined his head as if listening for something.

"Get behind me."

I was so stunned I did as he asked still straining my ears.

"What, what are you hearing?"

I stared dumbfounded at him. He was half human like me, why couldn't I hear what he was hearing? He glanced at me and saw the confused expression plastered on my face.

"I'll explain later."

Suddenly the noise was loud to me too and I could hear Jacob's irregular heartbeat. The one he had when he was a wolf. I quickly planted myself in front of Nahuel just as the big russet dog came sprinting through the trees. Nahuel grabbed my arms and attempted to push me behind him.

"Renesmee no!"

_To be continued... _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys second chapter done. I realise the first one was a little short but now I've gotten into a little bit more of what my story is about so I hope you like!! Thank you for my reviews, however I have noticed that I'm getting a lot more people reading my story then reviewing. Please if you like it tell me!!!

And if you have any ideas (especially Jacob jealousy ones(situations etc that would make him jealous)) that would really be appreciated!

Til next update

Luvs

XxScarlettPrincessxX


	3. Insightful conversation

_I quickly planted myself in front of Nahuel just as the big russet dog came sprinting through the trees. Nahuel grabbed my arms and attempted to push me behind him. _

"_Renesmee no!" _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jacob's large wolfish form came bounding towards me and I simply held out a hand forcing his face into it, concentrating my mind on Nahuel's past encounter with us. I could feel Nahuel's hold on me slacken and Jacob growled in a way that made the chocolate skinned man take a few steps back. I stroked Jacob's soft face and his nose nuzzled at my face. I looked into his beautiful brown eyes and saw them soften as his gaze lingered on me. His attention however quickly turned to Nahuel who was standing a little way off with a slightly bemused expression.

"Sorry about that, Jacob just has protectiveness issues."

I looked over apologetically to Nahuel and gave Jacob a sharp jab in the ribs which seemed to tickle him more than cause him pain. Nahuel moved towards me and Jacob let out a small snarl. I nudged him with my shoulder.

"No, the fault was all mine Renesmee I shouldn't have taken you from your, family."

The last word was uttered with a slight smug tone to it.

"Well, umm I think we should probably get back I mean Alice can't see any of us but I'm sure dad will get wind of our thoughts and come after us."

Nahuel and the big wolf nodded and Jacob slunk off into the trees to phase back. He emerged a few seconds later in nothing but the jeans he was wearing this morning.

"Oh Jake! Your clothes!"

He rolled his eyes at me taking my hand.

"They're just clothes Nessie and I think I look better without them wouldn't you agree."

He whispered huskily in my ear. I pushed his face away glancing nervously at Nahuel who was trailing along beside us. I could see my father waiting disapprovingly at the edge of the forest, his arms folded.

"Renesmee Cullen."

My cheeks went pink and I attempted to walk with confidence.

"Uhh hi dad, you remember Nahuel? He needed to talk to me and well Jake being the big..."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"On the first day Nessie? Skipping? You realise your music teacher is going to give you detention."

I silently was relieved, at least I was going to avoid the onslaught at home. Dad caught my thoughts and a smile tweaked around the corners of his mouth.

"Oh no honey, no amount of detention will get you out of that. It was about time we had some father daughter bonding time."

I groaned.

"Jacob could you return Nessie to her class and find yourself a shirt and shoes, it is a private school."

Jacob led me eagerly away from Edward's slightly penetrating gaze. I glanced back to see him conversing quietly with Nahuel and I silently wished the poor guy luck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alone in a forest with some other guy, didn't know you had it in you squirt."

It was lunchtime and my family was gathered at a large table in the corner of the cafeteria. Our secluded position did not save us from the stares and whisperings of the other students however. Emmett was basking in the glory of his bad influence on me. Jacob curled his arm more protectively around me.

"Cut it out Emmett. It's you who should be worried; I heard Rosalie has been asked out nine times since homeroom."

Emmett's smug grin turned into a scowl as he turned to face Rosalie.

"Rose?"

Rosalie just shrugged in her nonchalant way.

"I turned them all down of course, although there was this one that was really hot..."

"Rose!"

We all had to laugh at this sending another round of whispers our way. Emmett looked crestfallen and Rosalie triumphant. She beamed at me. Rosalie loved me with all the affection of an aunt and best friend. She loved taking me shopping although my taste in clothing was more eclectic and less showy. Alice interrupted our laughter.

"So what did Nahuel have to say to you Nessie? Why's he here? Is something wrong?"

Alice's tone was impatient she hated not being able to see me and therefore knowing exactly what I was up to. I looked down at my untouched food.

"I never got to that part actually, we were interrupted."

I glanced mockingly at Jake who had been supplied with a leftover shirt from lost property which was more than a size too small for him. His chest practically bulged out of it and Alice had to click her fingers in front of my eyes to bring me back to reality.

"Earth to Nessie! Focus please!"

Jacob grinned happily and I shrunk into his embrace. At that moment mom came gliding in looking a little frazzled, yet still gorgeous.

"Have any of you seen Edward? He left after Biology and never came back, something about Renesmee in trouble?"

I groaned in frustration.

"Uhhh! I can take care of myself I'm not a baby anymore!"

"Not that you were a baby for more than a few days." Emmett chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and turned to mom.

"Nahuel, the half vampire came to talk to me, dad sent me back to class and was speaking to Nahuel. I'm guessing he's taken Nahuel to our place."

Again I looked at my food.

"Oh and I won't be home this afternoon, I got detention for skipping."

Emmett punched the air in triumph, Alice giggled quietly and my mother let out an exasperated sigh.

"I blame you Emmett."

Emmett just grinned.

"As much as I would _love _to take credit for it, I was nowhere near her."

I just shook my head and continued my pretend lunch listening half-heartedly to Emmett bragging his various pranks and misdemeanours.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I tried to enter the house making as little noise as possible to avoid the inevitable confrontation with my dad. But typically my half human feet gave me away. Damn human genes! Dad was at the piano in an instance tapping his fingers gently against the shiny surface.

"How was detention Renesmee?"

"Umm insightful?"

In truth it was. I didn't realise how deprived the rebellious male population of Smithfield Prep was of girls. They wouldn't stop looking and or hitting on me the whole time. I was actually wishing the teacher would ask for silence but it seemed he was just as interested in where I came from as the other boys. I shuddered at the thought.

"Hmm I can see that, maybe we need to add another topic to our discussion."

I looked at dad in disgust.

"Oh my gosh! No we do NOT need to have that conversation! Like I'd be interested in any of those guys. It's hard enough not to rip their heads off literally, I don't know how you survived mom."

Edward smiled.

"You're changing the subject Nessie, we are going to have this discussion."

"You know I have homework, and also should you be speaking to Nahuel? I'm sure his purpose here is not coincidental."

Dad's smile faded into something of a scowl.

"He refuses to talk to any of us until he has spoken to you and gotten to know you better. Carlisle seems to think that we should grant him his request."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Clearly you had a different response in mind."

Dad chuckled. I moved closer to him cautiously and wrapped my arms around him. He was slightly cooler than me and as smooth as marble. His arms wrapped tightly around me and leant his head on mine so our hair was indiscernible.

"Sorry about skipping dad."

"I forgive you sweetheart. Just be careful ok? Jacob's not the only one with protectiveness issues."

His chuckling vibrating off my hair and I suddenly pulled away.

"You were listening the _whole _time?"

Dad just beamed.

"Dad!"

My scream pealed through the house. Disgruntled 'hey's' and 'volume!' could be heard from all directions. Dad just slid past me whispering in my ear.

"And I would personally prefer if Jacob kept his clothes on Nessie."

I swatted at him angrily.

"You eavesdropping, no privacy..."

I now attempted to chase my father around the house yet my human genes impaired any success I might have had. He was now clearly enjoying himself dodging my weak (well vampire standard weak) attempts at violence. He snuck up behind me and grabbed me around the waist, twirling me in circles around our living room. He stopped abruptly when we realised that we were no longer alone. Nahuel was standing in the doorway a devastatingly beautiful smile playing on his lips.

"Nahuel."

My father's cool tone was clearly not lost on the half vampire.

"I'm sorry to disturb you both Edward, but I would really like the opportunity to talk to Renesmee."

My father placed me on the floor and swept quickly up the stairs to his and mom's "bed" room.

"I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk. Somewhere where vampire and wolf ears are not permitted? I'd like an opportunity to explain."

I nodded a little too eagerly. My cheeks went a little pink.

"Actually I'd like an opportunity to race someone on the same playing field as me. I know a nice spot by the river what'd you reckon?"

He flashed his brilliant teeth at me.

"Let's go."

His black ponytail took off before I could blink. I quickly raced to catch up with him. We were neck and neck the majority of the way. It felt so exhilarating to race someone who wouldn't hold back on me, who didn't have to wait for me to catch up but was trying just as hard as I was. He won in the end, I put it down to he was older than me, and my father. The river raced rapidly down the bank and I sunk onto one of the mossy green rocks that sat beside it. Nahuel hovered around the water curious.

"It's most certainly a beautiful spot, I wonder though if there was another reason for its choice?"

I smiled and stretched out on the rock just as the sun hit it releasing the diamonds on my skin.

"The water makes hearing from such a distance hard, it means I can conduct conversations without the fear of being overheard. Speaking of which..."

A long tendril of bronze hair fell across my face and I swiped it back. He'd moved closer to me now and I could hear his strange heartbeat.

"How was it that you heard Jacob coming? I mean we have the same strengths and I couldn't hear him from that far away we were pretty deep in that forest."

His heartbeat became more pronounced.

"Well you see I have a special ability too."

"You can hear from long distances?"

"In a manner of speaking I can. I hear threats to me or those I protect. It's hard to explain, it's kind of like a sonar radar. I may not always be able to identify the threat, but I can most certainly hear where it's coming from and the magnitude of the threat. It's a handy little talent."

"Yeah you'd make a good guard. I'm surprised the Volturi hasn't wanted you yet."

An odd laugh caught in his throat.

"Yes, well I could never be persuaded to join them. They killed my father."

I leant up from my rock and looked into his lovely teak eyes.

"Oh, Nahuel I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"I guess he wasn't much of a father, I mean I hated the man, for killing my mother and treating humans so carelessly, but..."

I shook my head quietly.

"I couldn't bear it if something happened to my dad."

"You're very lucky Renesmee. I have never met a vampire, even a half one, that had so much love. No one seems to be able to refuse you much; even your father cannot bear to scold you, even when you broke the rules to talk to me."

I shrugged.

"You said it was important and I can see that it is. Is that what you came here for? Because of what the Volturi did to your father?"

His face turned into a grimace and I wish I'd never said anything. Me and my big stupid mouth.

"No, I wish. It's my aunt Huilen. The Volturi have this crazy idea that she helped my sisters escape. I brought her here because I thought you and your family might be able to help."

I stood and moved so I was standing in front of him.

"Then why didn't you ask Carlisle? Why go through me first?"

"Two reasons. The first is the most important. I meant what I said, I want to get to know you, I've been longing for the opportunity for years. My aunt thought it best for us to keep our distance, she is still a little phased by vampires, there are a lot of you. The second reason is that I knew that if you heard me out and understood my position that you may be able to persuade your family..."

"To what? What is it you ask of us?"

My heart was torn. Here right in front of me stood the answers to my years of questions and thoughts. Someone who understood, who saw the world through a similar lens. But my family, my core, to risk them was the unthinkable. They had done it for me once before and it broke my heart that I had been the cause of so much trouble. _But Nahuel saved them from the Volturi. _Nahuel looked at me and could see the array of expressions flitting across my mind. He held up his hands and shook his head.

"Oh no no Renesmee, I would never ask you or your family to fight the Volturi on my behalf. I just, I have no one else to turn to. She's the only family I have left. And I know that Carlisle and his family is the only coven that the Volturi fear, your presence in the matter, active or not will be help in itself."

I let out a sigh of relief. I straightened up and put my hand cautiously on his shoulder.

"I promise I will do my best to try and help you Nahuel, you and your aunt."

"A promise is a powerful thing, it requires a great amount of trust, you barely know me."

" You helped me once before, you saved my life and that of my family, the least I can do is try."

His whole face lighted up.

"A race back perhaps?"

I swept past him.

"Bring it on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There we go another chapter finished! Hope you all enjoy. Thank you to my reviewers your my shining stars! If you do like the story please comment even if it's to say I'm hungry.

Til next update

XxScarlettPrincessxX


	4. Body Temperatures and Dreams

"Geez Jacob do you have to inhale your food like that?"

Jacob and I were sitting in the kitchen, Jacob stuffing his mouth full of fried chicken. I looked at it warily and scrunched my nose. He paused to look at me.

"Better than sucking up my food like a vaccum!"

A wide grin spread across his face and I threw a fork at him which simply bounced off. This "dinner time" had turned into a ritual for us, the others preferred not to be in the kitchen and it gave us some time alone seeing as mom and dad insisted that we sleep in separate rooms.

"So you and the blood sucker have a fun little outing?"

"Jacob shhh his hearing is impeccable. Anyway it was nice having someone like me."

Jacob grunted.

"I get that he needs our help but does he have to hog you?"

Nahuel had sat down with the entire family and explained the situation. His news was greeted with a mixed reaction and Carlisle agreed to devise a plan and speak with the family about a course of action. In the meantime Nahuel and his aunt would stay with us. Jacob had finished his meal and his eyebrows seemed to meld together. I hopped off my stool and went and seated myself on his lap. His warm arms encircled me and I took his hot face in my hands.

"Jacob Black, you need to learn to share. You remember when I was only little and you and mom used to fight over me all the time? You two are fine now you found the balance. This is the same."

"I don't have to like it."

Í giggled and brushed my nose against his. I still didn't see why the only two people who slept had to sleep in separate bedrooms...

"Don't you dare!"

Dad came bursting through the door, eyes pitch black and smouldering. Jacob looked confused but clung to me all the tighter.

"What? I was only going to kiss her?"

Dad fixated his eyes on me and I just stared back at him.

"Well it makes sense."

" Don't even think about it Renesmee I let Jacob live in this house but that means you two are in separate beds! You're only seven for goodness sakes!"

"Yeah as opposed to the 100 year old virgin! Just because I found my soul mate earlier..."

"Renesmee..."

"You know I wasn't going to do anything you always slept in the same bed as mom and you barely knew her a year. I've known Jacob my whole life."

Jacob's eyes just flitted between us like in a ping pong match, clearly amused.

"I'll talk to your mother."

I stood up and kissed his cheek, his expression softened enough that I didn't fear being ripped to shreds.

"Thank you Dad I think I will go to bed it's been a draining day."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had crawled into bed in my flannel pjs and stared gloomily at the ceiling. What sort of teenager couldn't even _think _about disobeying without a parent hearing it!? Now we couldn't even spend classes together. I closed my eyes trying to count wolves. They seemed to work better for me than sheep. Sheep just made me hungry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Run Renesmee get out of here!" _

"_There's too many we can't hold them off much longer."_

"_Mom wake up! Grandpa help her! Let go of me Jacob I can't leave."_

"_Renesmee, Renesmee, Nessie!...."_

"Nessie!"

I blinked my eyes opened. The hazy voices in my head were replaced with Alice's bell like tones and a pillow hitting my head.

"You better not go back to sleep or I'll call Emmett in here to deal with you."

I jolted upright spinning my head a little. The last time Emmett attacked me with a pillow it started an all out war in which Emmett threw my grandad's new Mercedes. He banned us all from the cars for a week, a very long week when Emmett didn't have his Jeep. Alice plopped down on my bed and gazed at me with her smouldering amber eyes.

"Is something wrong? You look kind of freaked out."

I shook my head making my curls bounce all over the place.

"No, I'm fine just a bad dream is all."

I had to distract her.

"I don't know what to wear....Want to help me?"

Alice didn't give my dream a second thought as she bounced towards my monster walk in closet and started throwing random items of clothing at me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hate school. I honestly don't know how everyone has dealt with it over and over again for the past hundred years. There's no new information and the smell is driving me crazy. I just don't see the point. We can't really interact with our classmates without getting found out or worse, aka getting hit on when you've made it quite clear that you have a boyfriend. My only solitude is music class. But I fear even that small utopia may be invaded when I tell Jacob of the recent developments. I managed to catch him on his way to Math in a nice crowded hall so he couldn't make a scene.

"You're music partners now!?"

I put my hand over his mouth to keep him from yelling too loudly.

"Now don't do overreact. People can see and hear you."

I gently removed my fingers trying to anticipate his reaction. He took a deep breath.

"What does this _arrangement _involve?"

"We just have to compose a piece of music together that's all it's no big deal."

I decided he'd calmed down enough and so wrapped my arms around his neck. Slowly caressing the nape of his neck with my fingers.

"Mmmm maybe I was a little hasty..."

He craned his face in and I could feel his hot breath on my cheeks, my nose brushed against his as he lifted me slightly off the ground so our faces aligned.

"Renesmee?"

Jacob exhaled and I could feel his body shudder as he recognised our interrupter. I put my cold hand over his heart leaning slightly back. Nahuel stood in the hall looking a little sheepish. His velvet voice stuck out in the chattered hum of the hall.

"I thought I could walk you to music class?"

Jake went retort but I cut him off by sliding my hand onto his cheek concentrating on an image that made Jake's heart rate accelerate alarmingly.

"Sure Nahuel I'll catch up with Jake later."

I placed a feather light kiss on his cheek and quickly walked to class before he or I lost complete self control.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Nahuel walking me to class I felt like the entire student bodies eyes were on me. The girls' envious glances had turned into longing as they betook the exotic stranger by my side. I shrunk back into my hair trying to avoid the stares. Nahuel looked over at me and dazzled me with a smile. He showed me into a small rehearsal room with the large piano I'd first seen. The room was also completely deserted.

"Where is everyone?"

Nahuel moved over to sit on the piano seat gesturing for me to join him.

"The thing is, well the truth is..."

I looked at this exquisite man stumbling to make out his words.

"I guess I just wanted to compose this alone I know I can't think properly in a room full of humans let alone compose something worthy of your talent."

His face was so composed, it was clearly not what he had been trying to tell me before yet nonetheless his compliment made a blush rise in my cheeks.

"My talent is purely genetic, when you hear my father play; your admiration will find its rightful place."

He smiled.

My fingers had slowly crept upon the keys and had developed a consciousness of their own. His chocolate fingers joined mine their contrast blended well with the keys on which we played. I let my emotions pour out onto the keys and the soft melody drift into the room. Nahuel's own tune was far more morbid and when interspersed with mine created the most curious harmony. I watched our fingers as they danced then closed my eyes to listen. It was then that my fingers encountered something other than the glossy keys. The music had stopped and I turned to look at Nahuel, he seemed to be wearing the same expression. He held out his palm as if for a high five. My hand slowly closed the space until our fingers met. He was not cold, like my family nor hot like Jacob. His skin felt like an extension of mine. I was so entranced by our hands, dark tan and porcelain white until Nahuel quickly retracted his hand and was instantly over the side of the room. I tilted my head slightly.

"Is something wrong?"

He seemed to be fighting with himself.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Make me want to tell you everything, like you would understand every skeleton in my closet."

I blushed furiously and glued my eyes to the floor.

"Yes, Carlisle wondered if I possessed that ability. My mother is able to shut people out whereas I seem to draw them in. You don't need to tell me anything, we can stop being partners if you wish it. We can just complete solos."

He moved so quickly towards me he sent my curls haywire.

"No, no I don't want that, could you just..."

He paused, smiling.

"Just try and be less inviting?"

He resumed his seat on the bench and without another word we began to play again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I tossed and turned in my bed. The images of Nahuel in the music room had haunted me the rest of the day I was acting so abnormally that Jake insisted Carlisle checked me over, even though vampires never get sick. I hated sleeping alone. For the first few years of my life I don't think I slept anywhere else but in someone's arms. Usually Jacob's. His arms formed a sort of cocoon around me and know I had to rug up in blankets in order to sleep.

I sat up in my bed looking around the dark empty room. I could hear Jacob's snoring in the next room. I tried to concentrate on an old lullaby repeating the lyrics loudly in my head. I crept quietly to the door and peered my head out into the hallway before entering Jacob's room as quickly as I could. I had to try and keep the lyrics pumping in my head so dad wouldn't wake up the whole house. For the first time I hoped he and mom were "preoccupied". Jake was sprawled out on his bed and I slowly pulled back the covers not to disturb him. I gently lowered myself onto the bed wrapping a cold arm across his bare chest. His body physically shuddered but a smile crept across his face and he tightly wrapped his arms around me. Nuzzling his nose into my hair.

"Mmm Renesmee."

He probably thought I was a dream, but that would hopefully keep us safe from any vampires listening to his thoughts. I snuggled deeper into his chest and breathed out deeply. I knew I was dead in the morning, but for tonight, I got the best sleep in years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey another chapter sorry it took so long I just didn't have this last scene til this morning...lol. Gaia( yay thanks for looking at this new one as well you're so amazingly awesome!) SlicVic (yeah I thought Nahuel would add something different to the Nessie/Jacob story so I'm glad you like it!) Thanks also to twilightluver216 and swiingingstar123!

Thankyou to all those who read also please if you are reading please review I love feedback, that goes for people who add this story to their story alert lists (i know who u are...lol thanks so much btw)

Anyway if you like my stuff you can check out my new Twilight story **Star Crossed Lovers: Romeo and Juliet **you can find it on my profile

Luvs

XxScarlettPrincessxX


	5. Consequences

Disclaimer: Stephenie owns everything…even Edward sob

The dim grey light seeped through the curtains and I snuggled closer into Jacob's chest. Wait, Jacob? My eyes snapped open and last night came back to me.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!!"

Jacob was now suddenly wide awake, staring at me with a confused expression. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before running as fast as I could out of the room. A solid white marble arm hit me as I ran out of Jacob's room and dad curled me up and carried me to the living room. I struggled and squirmed aimlessly, he was stronger than me and we both knew it.

Mom flew past us dragging Jacob a few moments later by the ear. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Esme and Carlisle had now joined us, Emmett looking like it was his birthday. He mouthed the word "busted" to me. Jacob and I were placed on either end of the couch as both mom and dad looked like the day they found out Jacob imprinted on me. Dad was the first to speak he was pacing up and down the room.

"What did I tell you Renesmee Cullen!? I told you to sleep in separate beds and you deliberately disobeyed me!"

Nahuel had been woken up by all the noise and walked in on the scene. It was early and yet his hair was perfect and his sleeping clothes not crinkled and disheveled like mine and Jacob's.

"What's going on?"

Mom and dad gave him a solid glare that made him turn into the kitchen mummering something about breakfast. The rest of the family started to depart, Rosalie giving me a long look and then dragging Emmett when he complained about wanting to watch the fun. I rolled my eyes. Mom was livid.

"Jacob how could you! We let you live in this house, see our daughter every day and this is how you repay us?"

"Mom, it's not Jacob's fault, I crept into _his _bed. And you know what I'm not sorry either."

I stood from the couch and tried my best to strike up the courage to face two very angry vampires.

"I love him. You both fought against everything to be together, I'm willing to do the same for him."

Neither of my parents moved, they were as still as stone, staring at me. I could feel Jacob's eyes on me, begging me to look at him but my eyes stayed firm on dad's.

"Bella, will you go pack Jacob's things?"

I could feel my whole face crumble and Jacob leaped from the couch and grabbed my arm protectively. Mom was already in Jacob's room throwing things into a suitcase.

"No! Mom, please."

"Renesmee you crossed the boundary, we trusted you to be in the same house and now you've lost that privilege."

Jacob encircled me as I shook. I was so stupid, how could they do this to him?

"You can't kick him out, we're his family now! Where is he supposed to go?"

Carlisle had emerged from the kitchen. His face showed his inner distress, Esme hung at the corner of the kitchen clearly unhappy and rushed over to Jacob and I encircling us both.

"Edward, he needs her, the poor boy is an orphan…"

Edward looked sternly at Esme using a tone never inflicted on his mother.

"Esme, Jacob is now twenty-four, he is a man and old enough to live by himself. He is no position to argue, this is not his house, Bella and I agreed he may live in our home under the strictest condition that he follow our rules, he broke those."

My lip trembled, how could dad be so cruel? I clung tighter to Jacob and Esme who was softly stroking my hair. Slowly my family emerged from their various places in the house. Alice went and stood by Bella as did Jasper. They looked at me with sympathy but I kept a cool face. Emmett stood between us, eyes flickering between my father and me. Rosalie was last to come out and I looked at her pleadingly. Out of all my extended family she surely hated Jacob the most but she also loved me more.

"Rosalie, please."

"I'm sorry Nessie honey, it may be the best thing for now."

She moved slowly to stand beside Edward. Carlisle hung his head.

"It shames me to think our family has come to this, choosing sides."

I gripped Jacob's hand and pulled on the fiercest face I could muster. My body trembled in anticipation.

"Grandfather, I have no intention of my family choosing sides over something I did, if you kick Jacob out, I'm going with him."

"Renesmee—"

"—No. Me and Jacob are a package deal. You get either both or neither."

I stared sternly into Edward's eyes, watching for a protest and I could feel I was winning, he knew there was little to stop me unless they chained me to my room. I almost smiled in triumph when I felt Jacob's hand pull away from mine.

"No, I'll leave. Edward is unfortunately correct. I'm twenty-four years old even if I don't look it, it's about time I lived on my own."

I shook my head, reaching for him, but he stepped away.

"You need to be with your family Renesmee."

"I need you."

He pulled me in close and whispered in my ear.

"I love your Renesmee Cullen, more than the whole world put together. I can't separate you from your family."

"Jake—"

He kissed me lightly on the forehead and brushed his fingers along my neck. I tried to hold onto him but he gently pulled away. He grabbed the suitcase mom had packed for him and headed out the door leaving a quick cheeky grin for me as he went.

It was like through the whole scene, my family had held its breath. Rosalie walked towards me and tried to console me but I shook her off, keep my eyes fixed on my father. He was starting to look nervous but he just draped his arm carefully around my mother keeping an imperturbable face.

"It was for the best Nessie."

"How would you know? I doubt you've left mom alone for more than a day without freaking out. You're a hypocrite."

In the corner of my eye Emmett attempted to say something but mom looked at him in a way that made even big, burly Emmett shrink back. Dad just glanced at the floor, clinging more tightly to mom.

"It's different Renesmee, your mother was very breakable back then. Jacob is fully capable of taking care of himself."

I could feel my stiff composure crumbling and so I took off without another word out of the house and towards the stream. I could faintly hear Carlisle and dad arguing but I just wanted to shut them out. They had removed possibly the most important person in my life. No more meal times, no one to snuggle into on the couch. As I reached the stream I tried to block it all out. I glanced up at the old oak tree that hung over the brook and started to fervently climb until I reached the topmost branch. The cool wind whipped at my curls, flying them in all directions. The slightly cooler air felt fantastic on my skin. I could almost feel all the horribleness of this morning wash away and feel like myself again rather than the one who got Jake kicked out of our house.

I climbed back down and found Nahuel standing on the opposite bank.

"I'm sorry Nahuel, I won't be good company today."

He smiled and leaped over the river so he stood right next to me. His devastating smile faded into the face I would imagine a sad angel might possess.

"I am so sorry for the trouble I have caused you Renesmee. I should not impose on your home."

I was so surprised by his statement that I subconsciously reached my hand out to touch his arm in comfort.

"Nahuel, I don't blame you. It was my stupid mistake that got Jake kicked out. And I'm willing to fight, don't worry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

hey guys another chapter!! ok dont get mad cause i kicked Jacob out it will be worth it i promise!!! thanks so much to my reviewers randomchic1(thanks!!) , gaia(here some action for u!!) and twilightluver216(always happy to personally thank people that take the time to review my stories i know i liked that line too ;)) !

please review!!!! and very sorry took me this long

XxScarlettPrincessxX


	6. Like father like daughter

Disclaimer: So can I have Edward? No he's Stephenie's. Damn. Jacob? Not a chance. Cmon at least let me have Emmett he's fun! Welll, no! They all belong to Stephenie so hurry up and write your story! *mumbles* fine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I tapped my fingers impatiently on the piano. It had been three hours since Jake had left and I was in a frenzy. Nahuel had walked me back to the house and I enjoyed his company, I really did. But he wasn't Jake. I'd taken to the living room and started to very loudly play the funeral march. I added my own twists and turns to make it sound more morbid. Nahuel watched me quietly from the loveseat. His were eyes closed I silently wondered if he'd fallen asleep.

"Renesmee-"

Dad had walked in and I turned my head so he was no longer in my gaze. I hit the keys more fervently.

"I know you're upset."

He tried to move into my line of vision but I turned my face towards the keys.

"It was for the best sweetheart."

I stood up my body rigid. Nahuel had opened his eyes and was staring at me. I couldn't care less.

"The best? How would you know what's best? You hate Jacob. This is just your roundabout way of getting him out of the house. This is best for you and no one else."

Dad lifted my chin so I stared right into his golden orbs.

"Don't you think that a little distance will make you evaluate your relationship a little more clearly before you attach yourself?"

I could feel his attempt at trying to 'dazzle' me. I shook my head, escaping his firm grasp.

"Attach myself? Dad, Jacob imprinted on me? How much more attached could I get? It's like asking me not to attach myself to you or mom. He's been in my life for my entire existence. He's my best friend and you're asking me to sacrifice that because you think it's best?"

Nahuel still stood watching us and I shot him an icy glare. He quickly exited and I stepped towards the piano once more. Dad held his arm out restricting me.

"What? Now I can't even play piano? The diversion you gave me a passion for? So I slept in his bed, you're overreacting."

Edward eyed me and then pulled me onto the piano stool and knelt in front of me, firmly gripping my hands. His eyes looked so sad I felt my anger cool a little.

"Nessie, I say this because I love you and I want to save you the pain I went through. How do you expect you and Jacob to have a future? Your body has ultimately reached its peak. Jacob will grow older and eventually die. It might be easier to keep your distance now."

"You didn't. Mom was meant to live a normal life and you changed her."

Dad released one hand and gently stroked my hair.

"That option isn't open to you sweetheart. Vampire venom will kill him. He can never be like you and live as you do. I know it may be hard now but how much harder will it be when he grows old and dies?"

That's when it dawned on me. Jacob would die. I'd never seriously thought about it. He'd always been a part of my life and I assumed he would be forever. They'd never really explained the logistics of being a werewolf to me. I was always younger then him, so I guess it never occurred to me that I would die first. I would live forever, I'd never grow old, I'd never change. Could I bear to watch him slowly die? To deny him any normal life? To live out his existence solely with me?

Dad looked at me oddly as all these new realizations flashed through my head. He nodded his head slowly and I could feel his sorrow for me. He wrapped his arms around me instinctively. Out of everyone in the family (besides Jacob) I was always closest to my dad. That's why I fought with him the most. Because most of the time I knew he was right. He understood me in ways no one else could. It wasn't that he could read my mind. It was that our brains were on the same frequency.

Mom had chosen her life. Neither of us had, and while we loved our lives there was still that little bit of hidden resentment at being denied a normal life and drawing others into it at our expense. That little part of dad had faded when he changed Bella and gained me. He was no longer lonely, he had his soul mate and while he stood firm that he didn't have a soul, I knew deep down he hoped he did.

Dad slowly rocked me in his arms and I clung to him. I saw Rose appear in the doorway and I moved back from Dad's embrace. Her face showed distress. Dad leaned down so his mouth touched my ear.

"Forgive Rose. She's been driving me crazy with all her guilt. She hates seeing you upset. Do it for the sake of your father's sanity if nothing else."

I stood up and smiled meekly at Rose.

"It's ok Rose. I know you want what's best for me."

She ran full speed towards me and gripped me tightly.

"I'm so sorry honey. Please don't be upset with me."

"I'm not, its ok. There's just something I have to do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I knocked at the door and shuffled my feet. I had no idea what I would say. The house I stood at was small and on the remote outskirts of town with a large forest backed onto it. A tall girl with cocoa skin and cropped ebony hair answered the door. She glanced me up and down and leaned against the door.

"I was wondering when you'd show up."

"Hey Leah. Is he here?"

"No he went out running. I'll tell him you stopped by."

Immediately the larger form of Seth came running to the door and squeezed himself through to hug me.

"Don't be so rude Leah. Nessie's like family. Come on in. You can wait in the living room, I'll go tell Jake you're here."

Leah rolled her eyes but opened the door a little and Seth yanked me inside. I hadn't been to Leah and Seth's house in a while. They'd moved with us to be closer to Jake as they still formed a pack and stayed loyal. Seth came round to our home constantly but Leah kept her distance. I knew she hated having to move around in order to stay with the pack, especially when the reason concerned me. Seth led me to the living room and sat me down. Leah looked me over once more then moved to what I assumed was her room and slammed the door.

I wasn't offended, Leah was never my favorite person either. But she was a friend to Jacob so I was always civil. It didn't take long before Jacob and Seth came running through the back door almost breaking it off the hinges. Jacob ran towards me and planted a kiss on my forehead. I smiled as his sweltering lips found my head. I could hear Leah snort in her room. Seth grinned like an idiot, then when he caught me looking said something about dinner and moved off into the kitchen. Jacob caught my expression and leaned down so his eyes were level with mine.

"Need to talk?"

"Yeah, privately maybe?"

I titled my head towards Leah's room and he grunted.

"Yeah she'll get over it."

I heard a curse coming from Leah's room but chose to ignore it. Jake instead grabbed my hand and led me outside. He was still only in his shorts and he disappeared into the trees. The big russet dog came leaping out and nuzzled my cheek. He dropped a little and I clambered onto his back with a little more grace then my earlier years. I entwined my fingers into his fur and he twisted around to lick my ankle, an odd habit he'd adopted. He took off at a run dodging the trees and jumping over logs for my benefit. I'd gotten used to this style of travel as Jacob objected strongly to sitting on my back while I ran. It was a pride thing I'm sure. Even so it was exhilarating. I realized we'd done a full lap of the town and had come to my favorite stream that I'd visited earlier that day.

I clambered off his back and went to sit cross-legged on the rock while he went and changed. He was still self-conscious around me. I closed my eyes and let the warm sun lick my skin. It felt so good that I didn't hear Jake creep up behind me and scoop me up and fling me into the water. I surfaced to find Jake lying on the rock rolling around in laughter. I grabbed his ankle that was near the edge and dragged him in.

"Hey no fair!"

I swept back my curls from my forehead and floated towards him.

"Jake? I'm sorry I got you kicked out."

His grin faded and he took my face in his hands. I could already feel them warming from the cold water.

"Nessie, I don't blame you. I'm actually surprised they didn't do it sooner."

I nestled into his chest and he swam back to our rock pulling me up with him. He placed my head in the crook of his shoulder and rocked me slowly.

"Jake? I talked to my dad after you left and he said some stuff—"

"—You were so brave standing up to him for me. I know you love him so much and that you don't usually disagree on stuff. I thought you'd agree with him."

I bit my lip. How could I say all the things that were flashing through my mind?

"I guess you have more of Bella's stubbornness in you than I thought. I don't think there'd be much point in my life if it didn't have you in it. I'm not quite sure what happens when you're away from the one you imprinted on."

Why was he making this harder!? All these wonderful things, how he loved me, trusted me, never wanted to be parted from me. How was this fair? How could I live on without him?

"Nessie? You're kinda quiet. It's freaking me out a little. Was it too corny?"

I leant forward from his embrace and turned to face him, shaking my head.

"No, no, Jake it was perfect. I'm sorry I guess today was just a bit much for me."

"Yeah I know. I think we all forget how young you are sometimes."

He stroked my cheek, he was breaking my heart. Why did you have to be a werewolf!?

"Are you sure you're going to be ok living with Leah? She doesn't seem too thrilled."

"Naw, it's cool. I've got Seth. I always wanted a brother. Leah will get over it, she's gotten better over the last few years."

"Really?"

"Yeah I think the distance between her and Sam is a good thing. She's less bitter."

"Hmph could've fooled me. I don't think I'm quite welcome in her house."

His eyes hardened and his voice became more serious.

"You are _always _welcome. Maybe I'll have a talk to her."

"Oh no don't do that, she already moved all this way to stay with the pack. It must be harder for her."

Jacob's face softened and he leaned towards me touching his lips softly to mine.

"I don't want you to worry about this stuff ok? We have school, we have our stream. I'm here as long as you want me."

"Did I tell you you're far too good for me?"

I caressed the back of his neck, slowly grazing behind his ear, his weak spot.

"Mmm yes I think I've heard that somewhere."

I removed my hand and he groaned.

"I should probably be getting home. Before I get grounded to boot."

He nodded his head slowly and helped me up from the rock. He was so tall compared to me I barely reached his shoulder. He lifted me into his arms so I was eye level with him and kissed me very delicately, like I was made of porcelain.

"Miss you monster."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My updates have been sporadic I know lately, so I really hoping theres still some interest in this story! However they will become more once a week when I go on holidays in a few days! Yay!

Anyway yeah it's a bit sad for Jacob and Nessie don't flame me! Also I know I'm taking a leap by assuming she didn't know about the vampire venom thing and Jacob dying but she's a kid (physically) and quite sheltered from death (as she hangs out with supernatural beings who don't die or age). So yeah. Nahuel will become a bigger part of the story as he has Nessie all to himself now grr.

So read enjoy and most importantly review!

Thankyous **Kristen gardner(** wow your so excited so am i! thankyou for the enthusiasm you made my day!) **SlicVic **( yeah I know I hated kicking Jacob out but was necessary for the story thanks!) **Gaia **(yeah no she doesn't know yet (but she will at a later date) I have to let Nessie get close to Nahuel will all be revealed later spooky lol.)

Wow this was long. Again thankyou to all those who read and bigger thankyou to those who review you rock!

Update will hopefully be next Friday 19th

XxScarlettPrincessxX


	7. Mystery Meat Mischief

I know its late but I was camping and far away from my computer and this story 

BTW pick up by twilightluver216- yes have now realized Jacob won't die until he has stopped phasing. Thanks will correct that in this chap sorry!!!

Disclaimer: again none of the characters belong to me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Emmett shush! For an evil mastermind you're far too loud!"

Emmett and I were crouched behind one of the biology desks at the back of the classroom. When Rose's potential suitors hit twenty-two Emmett decided action needed to be taken. The slow stagger of students started to file in and we saw Jasper take his seat exactly where we wanted him. He flashed his teeth at us and I grinned. I loved uncle-bonding time.

Emmett stiffened next to me. He nudged me in the shoulder and I gripped more tightly to the rope that held a bucket of the cafeteria's "mystery meat". It hung precariously over the aisle next to Jasper's seat. Rose walked in followed by her most annoying of stalkers, Brian. The jock just wouldn't quit.

"Is that perfume you're wearing? You smell incredible. Did I ever tell you about the time I threw a 3 yard pass to win the championship?"

Rose rolled her eyes and sat next to Jasper while Brian leant over Rose's desk pulling his fingers through his hair.

"Emmett don't you think this is the tiniest bit beneath us? A little bit too much Wylie Coyote?"

He clamped a hand over his mouth as Rose flinched in her seat. She quietly shuffled closer to Jasper and out of the way of the bucket.

"Pull the trigger Road Runner."

"You totally missed the reference…"

"Nessie pull the rope!"

I yanked on the rope and the entire contents fell on Brian's head. The whole class turned to look at him and Emmett and I exited at vampire speed. We belted out of the classroom and down the hall leaning up against the lockers for support we were laughing so hard.

"Ahem."

My eyes spotted a pair of worn sneakers tapping their foot impatiently.

"Uh, hey Bells, I was just ya know walking Nessie.—"

"--I know exactly what you were doing with my daughter Emmett!"

We lifted our faces to find Mom, one eyebrow raised and eyes flaming. Emmett shrunk behind me.

"You wouldn't hurt your own daughter? Cmon Bells it was a harmless prank!"

I giggled as Emmett cowered behind me, he knew better then to mess with mom when it concerned me. I was happy to say he'd encountered it many a time.

"Nessie, aren't you in enough trouble already?"

I grimaced. Mom hadn't really spoken to me about the whole Jacob thing yet, although I wasn't talking to her either.

"Can't get much worse then can it?"

I hated this. Wasn't I being punished enough already? As if dad hadn't already made things a thousand times worse then Jake just getting kicked out. Dad later clarified with me that Jacob would die once he stopped phasing regularly. I was a little cheesed at first, but didn't that just make my decision harder?

I knew deep down Jake disliked what he was, he loved the adrenaline, the sense of being superior and now that he had his own pack the restrictions were less severe. But, having to share all his thoughts, every moment with Leah and Seth, I knew a part of him hated it. And he had a choice, I didn't. Could I ask him to do that for me?

"Nessie, you know it was for your own good."

"Why do you keep saying that!? Grown-ups always say it's for your own good when they're doing something really crummy. Say the real reason, that we want you to break up with your boyfriend, that he's better off without you!"

I was shaking and Bella quickly pulled us into a vacated classroom. Emmett hung by the door, checking for any oncoming students. Bella sat me down on one of the desks and looked me straight in the eyes. I trembled, she looked so sad.

"Is that what you think honey? That he'd be better off without you?"

"He would be. He could stop phasing; he could have a normal life, with privacy and devoid of the supernatural. He could marry and have kids and travel the world. His imprinting keeps him tied to me, I enslaved him and I didn't even know."

Mom encircled me in her arms, pressing her ice-cold lips to my hair.

"Jacob wants to be with you, he loves you. I doubt he would think of his lot in life much like slavery."

I shook my head and could feel the tears that would never come.

"Its an eternity of servitude. As long as he stays with me, he has to keep phasing, he doesn't have a choice."

"Honey, I know you're upset, but Jake's a big boy. He can look after himself and he can make his own decisions."

"But he can't that's the thing, this imprinting has got him under some sort of spell."

Emmett rushed over to us.

"We gotta rap it up, principals coming to investigate the mystery meat mischief."

Mom stroked my hair gently.

"Try to forget about it sweetie, go to music class. That always takes your mind off things."

I nodded and kissed her lightly on the cheek. I swept out of the room and made my way to the music classroom. I looked through the glass portal in the door and saw Mr Collins waving his hands round above his head in front of the classroom. The other students had lost interest however Nahuel, sitting apart from the others, was looking directly at me. I blushed slightly and entered. The entire class stared at me and Mr Collins huffed exuberantly.

"Late again Miss Cullen. I'm starting to wonder if you enjoy detention?"

I mumbled a 'no sir' and went to sit down next to Nahuel.

"Not so hastily. Perhaps Miss Cullen, you and your partner would like to perform for us your duet to make up for your tardiness?"

I made to protest but Nahuel had already made his way up to the pianoforte and looked at me pointedly. I let out a low huff and dropped my books on the desk and sat next to him on the piano stool.

He flashed his brilliant white teeth at me and I relaxed. My fingers struck the first note and then I was no longer in control of my body. It swept into the tune that Nahuel and I had practiced. The melody washed over me, numbing me to the events of the last few days. There were no werewolves, no half-vampires, no decisions; just this music and I. It felt so personal that I was suddenly conscious of the room full of humans that now stared at us. I could see Mr Collins straightening his jacket.

"That was well, umm. Where did you learn to play like that Miss Cullen?"

I bit my lip. We weren't meant to draw attention to ourselves.

"My father taught me."

"Surely some tutor, or academy of the arts—"

"—No. Just dad. Can I go back to my seat?"

"Of course, of course. Now what were we discussing?"

Nahuel and I meandered back to our seats. Nahuel wore a smug grin.

"I think you put him in his place Renesmee."

I fiddled with my binder, dad would not be happy with this.

"I wasn't supposed to draw attention to myself. We try and keep a low profile."

Nahuel placed his hand on mine and the tingling sensation returned. He stared at me with those teak eyes and I relaxed.

"No one can blame you if you got a bit out of control after the other day. You're clearly going through a difficult time."

He removed his hand and I quickly folded my hands in my lap, not wanting to give him another opportunity. I half smiled.

"It's funny. When we were up there playing, I couldn't even remember all that stuff."

A strange expression came across his face, something between a grimace and a bitter smile.

"I'm sure that's not boding well for your relationship with Jacob?"

I turned to stare at him. His face had relaxed and he looked as beautiful as ever again. But that flash of expression, what made him look like he was in such pain?

"No. I mean Jake and I have a few things to sort out but it's complicated. Why are you so interested anyway?"

I could see him mentally debate with himself an answer.

"I'm not sure. I guess I was uncertain of your relationship. He's so protective of you, his eyes never leave you when you're around. He seems to just cater for your every need without you even asking him to."

I blushed. He was perceptive.

"It's part of his imprinting, he's tied to me in a way."

I bit back a bitter smile.

"That's a big burden to bear Renesmee. You must find it daunting."

I stared at him. How did he do that? How did he know? He smiled.

"Don't worry I can't hear your thoughts like your father. I'm just a very careful observer. Your family dynamics fascinate me."

I smiled. He was the strangest person I'd ever met, but he fascinated me too. Very little family to speak of, yet he understood so much of my very large family. I blushed. He seemed to evoke that a lot around me. His satin voice was so very different to Jake's husky gruff voice.

"I scared you didn't I?"

I realized I hadn't spoken in a while.

"Not at all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling once more. I had my iPod plugged in my ears listening to Deathcab for Cutie. Usually Jake's snoring drowned out any noise the rest of my family made which was usually a relief. However in its absence I was subject to the "goings on" of my family and it turned my stomach. I wondered how Jake was and how he was feeling living at Leah's.

I'd seen him briefly at lunch but I could feel the elephant in the room even if I was the only one aware of it. He didn't see what his imprinting was doing to me, as much as I loved him. It was so cruel to base his love for me on an involuntary wolf side effect.

I rolled over and closed my eyes. Even though I questioned his feelings for me, all I wanted was his warm arms around me, his hot skin giving the effect of a permanent hot shower; the cure to all ails.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**SlicVic**(thankyou about the Nessie and Edward they're starting to become my favorite to write. And yes she will talk to Jacob, but I'm afraid she's going to stew about it for a while) **twilightluver216**(again thanks for the pick-up I guess I didn't read that part as carefully as I thought thanks again!) **allytsk** ( haha the uncle-bonding time was for you! Lol it was inspired by many pranks by my friends (yes these people exist) thanks for the review)

Again thank you to all those who read and review, love to you all!

XxScarlettPrincessxX


	8. Halo and Visitors

Chapter 8 The In Between

I own nothing.

"Baby? Nessie? Take your earphones out."

I rolled over on my bed avoiding the pleading eyes that Rosalie was directing at my back at this moment. I turned the wheel on my iPod to the right blasting The Kills until it made my ears throb. I felt chill hands reach behind my ears and yank the earphones out before I had time to protest. I mustered my iciest glare and turned to face her. I could see Rose shrivel at my hard expression and I almost felt bad. No, she kicked Jake out, stay focused.

"Come to take away more things I love?"

Rose's eyebrow's knitted together.

"Contempt doesn't suit you Renesmee."

Ugh, I hated when she looked so miserable. She saw my face soften and she looked absentmindedly around my room.

"You know we haven't re-done your room in a while. Alice and I could vamp (pun intended) it up a bit if you like. Cheer you up a little?"

I managed a small smile because I knew how hard she was trying and I just really couldn't stay mad at Rosalie. Rotten blonde vampires.

"Yeah I suppose it could, orange is so last season."

She practically beamed at me and simply waited for Alice. My spiky haired aunt bounded into the room balancing three large boxes that I could only assume were filled with paint samples, wallpaper cutouts and various other decorating items. I shook my bronze head at her as she leaped on my bed not spilling anything from the overflowing boxes.

"Ok Nessie, what colour are we thinking? Or should we choose a style and work off that?"

She immediately found her beloved scrapbook filled with decades of cuttings and ideas. She grinned impishly.

"Esme is going to be so annoyed she missed this."

I rolled my eyes. Alice and Rose bent over the scrapbook quietly murmuring and discussing different styles of bedrooms. I craned my head for a peek and spotted a lovely green bedroom. It looked akin to a forest with its sweeping canopy bed and beautiful wooden furniture.

"That one."

I had my finger held in the place where the image was as Rose and Alice stopped cooing at a stylish French provincial bedroom. I flicked the book over and I saw their faces crumple. It wasn't as fancy as the others but it was calming. Alice let out a small huff.

"You don't have to choose right now I can leave the book –"

"-No. That's the one. "

They looked so devastated that I felt compelled to add.

"You can take liberties with it of course, just the general _style _will do me fine."

Their faces brightened. They knew they'd found a loophole and I inwardly groaned. I secretly wondered who they tortured before I came along. I heard my father's musical chuckle from the living room. I echoed his laughter. My poor mother, at least I tolerated shopping and all this girly stuff.

My aunts went back to their planning and leaped happily over to my computer to start ordering fabrics and furniture as none of the stores in Anchorage were up to their "standard". I exited as quietly as possible and went to sit in the living room where Emmett and Jasper were locked in an epic Halo battle. My father sat bemused on the couch and patted the seat next to him silently. Jasper and Emmett didn't even notice my arrival but continued grunting and pressing fervently on the controllers. I don't know how they didn't break them constantly.

Dad laughed again. He leaned close to my ear.

"If they break one they immediately forfeit."

I watched them curiously and saw that Emmettt was winning.

"Hey no fair Jasper! You can't confuse me while we're playing!"

"All's fair in love and war. And Halo is certainly war."

My father and I both glanced at each other and rolled our eyes. He gestured lightly to move onto the balcony. Our house in Anchorage provided us with an elegant view of the mountainside. It was so quiet that I forgot for a few seconds the whole situation with Jacob. That was until I heard the voice from the driveway.

"Wow, someone put the dog out, this place doesn't smell like wolf anymore. "

I saw my father's face before I heard the voice. Tanya.

"Hello, hello. Cullens?"

Of course, just when you thought things couldn't get any worse, Tanya arrives. You would think that after seven years of marriage to my mother, Tanya would get the hint that dad wasn't interested. But as they say, vampires are stuck in their ways and it wouldn't be life at the Cullen household without Tanya trying to be a home wrecker. Sometimes eternity wasn't all its cracked up to be. She bounded outside, blonde hair waving in the Alaskan breeze.

"Hey Edward, how are you?"

She shot a faux smile at me.

"Hello Renesmee."

I greeted her politely back and strode inside. I could feel my father's disapproving gaze at my back. He hated it when mum was out; that's when Tanya decided to make her visits. I could hear their conversation as I left.

"So where's your charming wife? Hasn't run off with the wolves has she?"

I could hear the hopefulness in her tone.

"No Tanya, she's just gone with Esme to get groceries."

I rolled my eyes. However Eleazar and Carmen stood in the kitchen and I smiled warmly. Eleazar had always been somewhat of a favorite with me.

"Hello Renesmee, escaping your guest are you?"

I lowered my voice sarcastically.

"She really can't take a hint."

We stood watching Tanya attempt to engage dad in conversation and my father being the 1900s gentleman that he was couldn't treat her rudely like he should. He smiled at my thought. I turned and saw Nahuel lurking through the doorway looking a little nervous. I kept forgetting that he was a shy to so many vampires.

"Oh, Eleazar, Carmen, you remember Nahuel? He's come to visit us."

I gestured for him and he walked awkwardly to stand beside me. I could see his hesitation, Carmen and Eleazar were rather daunting vampires regardless of their honey colored eyes. A new idea just struck me. Eleazar used to work for the Volturi, if anyone knew how best to proceed with the Volturi it was probably Eleazar. I grabbed Nahuel's arm.

"Will you excuse us for just a minute?"

My yanking him along had some physical affect (unlike my other family members who came out of compliance rather than strength). He looked curiously at me.

"Nahuel, Eleazar used to work for the Volturi, he could help you and your aunt."

"I suppose, but Renesmee I couldn't ask any more of your family for help I know what they mean to you."

I smiled.

"Look, Huilen is your family and it just so happened that you saved me and my whole family's life seven years ago. We owe you a rather large favor. And at the moment we're just asking some advice, that costs nothing right."

I put my hand on his arm and I tingled at the feeling of his odd skin. His face brightened a little. He'd always looked so gloomy. I led him back inside where Edward and Tanya had joined Eleazar and Carmen. I stood quietly while Nahuel explained the situation to them. His hands moved eloquently while he spoke and he had a knack of captivating everyone in the room. Even Alice and Rosalie wandered into the kitchen.

"Yours is a distressing situation. We all know that once the Volturi suspect someone it is very hard to dissuade them. As much as it pains me to say, the best course of action would perhaps be to find your sisters and turn them in. That would guarantee both of your safety and keep you in favor with the Volturi. No doubt they have not forgotten your interference at our last meeting and would not view you as allies."

Nahuel shifted uncomfortably, it was one thing to refuse his sisters, but to turn them to the mercy of the Volturi was invariably cruel even to siblings so connected by Joham.

"Either way, you need to decide on a course of action quickly, the Volturi is not hesitant in regard to punishment."

My voice grew shaky.

"Al-Alice, can't you watch the Volturi?

"I'm not sure Nessie, you know there's a block with half-vampires I don't know that I could see them coming."

Nahuel looked pleadingly at me.

"I don't want to run anymore."

Long overdue update thanks to Gaia for the review and mebeKelsey for the pickup. I get a lot of hits for this story but not a lot of reviews.

Show me the love

XxScarlettPrincessxX


End file.
